Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 4: Gaspar
Here is preview clip four of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(Tom and Bobert slide on the rail toward the other Island, hitting obstacles, dodging them, collecting bolts, and arriving at their goal, breaking open crates, and fighting off enemies to get more bolts, and crossing a bridge while doing so and meeting up with a friend) *Character: I know you. You're the Feline and the Robot from the News. *Bobert: Yep. That's right. *Tom: And you must be the faceless minion helping Prince Charming to terrorize the galaxy. *Character: Well, yes, but, that's just my day job. My real passion is in amateur neuroscience. I've been collecting brains for telepathopuses as a hobby for about a year now! *Tom: You collect brains as a hobby? Bobert and I will go out on a limb and say you're single. *Character: Studying brains is a noble pursuit! If I can tap into the psychic powers of these telepathopuses, I'll be able to raise an army! THEN we'll see who thinks they can steal my food out of the way company fridge! I mean, I can contribute to the good of all Blarg-kind. Say, if you can collect a few telepathopus brains for me, I'll give you this jetpack. *Tom: Okay. We're on it. *Bobert: Come on, Tom. *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting ten brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: A deal's a deal. Here you go! I'll tell you what. I actually have a top-secret Prince Charming Industries infobot. If you bring a few more brains, I might be willing to part with it. *Tom: You really have a thing for brains, don't you? *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting seventy brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: The telepathopus army is as good as mine! Here's your infobot. Remember, you didn't get it from me! *Prince Charming: Good evening, everyone. Prince Charming here, with the latest update on our quest or a new home! Over the next few days you may notice an increase in Blarg activity around the galaxy. While this may alert the authorities to our plan, this trip is critical to securing safe passage for our harvesters. Case in point: The Starwatch Defense Cannon on planet Batalia. This surface-to-space ion cannon has been protecting the galaxy from invasions ever since we were first driven underground. With this out of commission, our glorious plan can continue! Preparations are already underway, so fear not, stay the course, et cetera, yadda yadda yadda. Once we eliminate Starwatch and its surrounding forces, we'll enter the final stages of my plan. (laughs evilly) *Tom: It's time to stop Prince Charming from destroying that Starwatch Defense Cannon. *Bobert: My records show that the cannon is on the planet Batalia. *Tom: I just hope we're not too late. *Character: If you're lookin for a little extra work, I'll pay a nice reward for collecting any remaining brains in this area. If you find them all, I'll even throw in a special bonus! *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting ten brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: It appears you've found them all. Now I will create my army. *Tom: You mean use them for the betterment of Blarg-kind. *Character: Yeah. Sure. Get ready for reckoning, Darryl! Stealing my tuna sandwich right out of the fridge. Boy, did you mess with the wrong Blarg! *Bobert: We've got the Box Breaker! *Tom: Now, let's get going. *(the ship takes off) Category:Julian Bernardino